Poly(lactic acid) (PLA) is a polymer which exhibits advantageous mechanical properties of interest. However, it has the disadvantage of breaking at very low elongations.
In order to remedy this problem, the solution that has been envisaged involves the incorporation of flexible polymer in a matrix of poly(lactic acid). However, it is known from the state of the art that the use of flexible polymer in a matrix of poly(lactic acid) leads to problems of incompatibility, and in particular to a strong phase segregation. In addition, the flexible polymers known to the state of the art are for the most part derived from petrochemicals. Among the flexible polymers, mention may be of polybutadiene (Tg=−80° C.), poly(propylene oxide) (Tg=−70° C.), poly(ε-caprolactone) (Tg=−60° C.).
Thus, there is a need to provide for novel flexible polymers that make it possible to enhance the reinforcement against shocks of a matrix of brittle polymers, and in particular for a poly(lactic acid) matrix, while not presenting the disadvantages of the existing polymers mentioned above.
There is also a need for novel flexible polymers that are not derived from petrochemicals.